Y Cuhk uv Muja
by mem-yhesa-vnayg
Summary: Planet Vegeta-sei still exists in this fic. Bulma is a Songstress (like in FFX-2) and her father King Briefs and King Vegeta are trying to get Vegeta and Bulma together. Humor and Yamcha bashing.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, it's me again, mem-yhesa-vnayg, with another fic. I know what you are saying, "Finish the first one already." I will, I will. This one is much different than all the ones I have read already. Please read my other fic.   
  
**Disclaimer::** I don't own DBZ or Final Fantasy X-2. I love them both.  
  
**Summary::** I don't like doing summaries cause I never know what to say.  
  
Please read my other fan fiction, Red Rain.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

She sat in the bay view window that over looked the sea. It was midnight, and the troubled princess had a hard time sleeping. With her window open and the sea wind blowing about her room, Bulma smiled. Times like these were like heaven to her. An inspiration brought by the gods just for her. A 1000 words could not describe what she felt.  
  
"A 1000 Words." Her bright blue eyes lit up as she gasped. "That's it." Running over to her desk she began to write. You see Princess Bulma is like no other princess. She is also a Songstress, a maiden of the music is what her personal guard, 17, calls her. Her words are powerful and meaningful to everyone. People from all over the galaxy come to see her in concerts and shows.   
  
Smiling happy at what she wrote down, Bulma sighed. "I am leaving tomorrow to go to Vegeta-sei to spend a year there with power hungry Sayians, how exciting that will be. I probably wont get an inspiration to write a new song while staying there."  
  
Turing out the lights, Bulma laid down on her bed and thought. 'I wonder what they are like. I have never seen a grown Sayian before. Kinda odd I would say. My father and King Vegeta are very close friends. I have seen Dita, King Vegeta's littlest daughter, but never a grown one. Odd indeed.' Finally falling to sleep, Bulma rolled over and slept a dreamless night.  
  
: : : : :Control Room on Planet Earth : : : : :   
  
Crack Splash Drop  
  
"Ow. Damn it . That hurt." Turning the gear once more the King sighed. "This ship is leaving tomorrow with my daughter on it, so it better not break down again."   
  
"I am sure it won't, my friend." A deep voice came from over the intercom.   
  
Getting up from under the ship, King Briefs smiled. "When did you pop on, Vegeta?" Wiping the oil off his face, Doctor smiled. Walking over to the computer, King Doctor glanced at his long time friend.  
  
"Just a minute ago. Just in time to see that bug oil gush onto your face." King Vegeta smiled and laughed a little. "How is she?"  
  
"She's good. I mean, sending my daughter to your planet as a vacation trip was a good idea. How's your's?"  
  
"My brat? Same, always training and what not. Hopefully when Princess Bulma gets here he will take enough time to notice her and maybe even court her." King Vegeta sighed. The plan to get the Princess of Earth and Prince of Vegeta-sei together was going good so far.  
  
"I got to admit. It does seem like a great plan to get my daughter and you boy together, but what if it doesn't work? I doubt my daughter would marry Prince Yamcha of Planet Kyo after what happen at the birthday ball on our Planet." King Doctor smiled at the thought.  
  
"You never did tell me what happen, Doc." King Vegeta got up from his spot by the computer. Grabbing a glass of water, the King sat down.  
  
"Well…. when Bulma turned sixteen we held a birthday ball to get men to court her so she could marry one. Well, Prince Yamcha was one of many suitors there. He kept on touching her in places she didn't like. This happen throughout the night. Well, they were dancing together, because my wife liked the prince, well any way, he grabbed her rump and wouldn't let off, so she hit him square across the face and he fell back and landed on her personal guard 17, which threw him off and then he landed in the punch bowl.   
  
"Everyone started laughing and pointing at him. My daughter went over to the prince and poured the red punch on his face and said, "Ever touch me again, so help me god, I will cut off your manhood and shove it down your throat." To this day he has never stopped courting her, cause he, and I quote, "I like a little fire with my women."  
  
King Vegeta burst into a fit of laughter at the story. "Haha, she sounds almost Sayian when you tell me that story. Your daughter must be a little spit fire."   
  
"Well she can be loud when she wants to, but most of the time now, she is locked away in her room trying to write a new song. Every little thing can set her off." King Doctor sighed and put his head in his hand. Bulma, is only daughter was a great handful, maybe sending her to Planet Vegeta was not a good idea.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her here. Her loud mouth and my son's will probably match evenly up. There personality sound almost the same to me, my friend." Hearing a knock at the door, King Vegeta got up put of his seat and went to open it.   
  
"Daddy!" Yawned a tired princess. "What are you doing here? I had a nightmare and you weren't in your bed to comfort me." Pulling her teddy beat along with her, the 7 year old, hugged her dad.  
  
"I am sorry Dita, I was talking to King Brief's about Bulma's arrival in a month." The king picked his youngest child up and walked back over to the computer intercom. Looking at Dita, King Brief smiled.  
  
"She looks a little like Queen Victoria when she was little. Hello Dita. Are you waiting from Bulma to get there soon?" The king asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh yes, king. I want to hear her new song she has, and many others too." Dita gave a big toothy smile. The teddy bear was by her side while she sat on the lap of her father. Yawning again, she switched her place so she was laying across the old king sleeping.  
  
"Looks like she worn out. I better get her to bed. See you later, my friend." Getting up from his position, King Vegeta gave a small smile.  
  
"You too, old one." King Briefs said while Vegeta walked out the door and to the young princesses room.

: : : : :Deep Space: : : : :   
  
"Commander Zarbon. The ship heading for Planet Vegeta from Planet Earth will be leaving tomorrow with the Princes Bulma on it." A young man said.  
  
"Good. I want two ship at coordinates R-5 and S-6. We will destroy every one a board and take the princess to Lord Coolar at once. I want the triangle formation so they wont have a chance to escape from us." The green alien said. "Once we have her on bored I thick I will have a little fun with her." Giving the man a sicking smile, Zarbon laughed. 'She will be a nice treat.'

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Author's note::

1. Dita is the youngest daughter of King Vegeta. She looks like a human more than a Sayian. She has spiky black hair, she lost some of her baby teeth, and her personalty is like that of Rin's on Inu Yasha.

2. Vegeta's personalty is some what different. He is not the cold hearted, mean, but is still full of himself alot.

3. Bulma is being sent away for a year cause it takes 2 mothes to get there and 2 back. And I need time to let the story make since too.


	2. Saying Good Bye and Leaving

Second Chapter of Y Cuhk uv Muja.  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own DBZ or Final Fantasy X-2. I love them both.  
  
Summary:: I don't like doing summaries cause I never know what to say.  
  
Please read my other fan fiction, Red Rain.  
  
Author's note:: I over read some ones work and they talked about Beta reading. What's that? Can some one be kind enough to tell me? I don't know if people actually read this fan fiction but if you do and you like it, see something wrong, or don't like it please tell me. I don't want just 3 reviews a chapter while more people read it and like it. PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
She hummed softly to herself. Looking out over the ocean one last time before departing to go on vacation, Bulma sang the lyrics in her head and hummed the melody lightly. She was proud of her new song. It was a powerful song, full of meaning, and love.  
  
Hearing a knock at the door, she smiled to the ocean. It was time for 17 to get her to go to the dinning room for breakfast. Opening the door, her smiled faded into a smirk. 17 had his back to the door and was bending over to pick up a letter he dropped. Smirking evilly to herself, Bulma placed her foot on her rump and pushed with all her might making the young guard fall over.  
  
"You should never turn your back on me, ya know?" Bulma said with a hint of humor.  
  
"You know that you should act like a princess instead of a brat." Getting up off the floor, he dusted himself off. 17 looked at her red face and smiled. It was so easy to make her mad and really fun too. Her eyes looked like a raging sea ready to kill. Handing her the letter, he said with plan disgust. "A letter to you, your highness. It's from Prince Lambchop."  
  
Bulma took the letter and made a face of pure disgust and sickness, but she laughed when he called the low prince a lambchop. 17 never really like the prince since her 16 birthday and maybe even before that. "I do not want to open this thing from him. I hate the low thing with every ounce of my being." Taking the letter and throwing it on the ground Bulma stomped on it with all her might.  
  
"Well, it would be a good laugh for us if you did open it. Prince Yamcha is not that good of a speller and sentence user." 17 glared at the torn paper like it would inflame in time now.  
  
Picking up the letter and handing it to him, Bulma growled, "If you wanna open it go ahead. I really don't mind."  
  
"Alright, I will." Opening the letter 17 read to himself and smiled. "I guess he doesn't know the meaning of words either."  
  
"What do you mean? Let me see." Taking the letter from her personal guard, Bulma began to read aloud.  
  
"My Dearest Princess Bulma,  
  
I am sorry for what I did to you on your 16 birthday. I was being such a fusyh and I never meant to make you mad at me. I would be really kyo if you would please forgive me and me another chance. I am so kyo right now. If you do forgive me I will be the kyoacd person in the galaxy. So please forgive me, cdibet. I really didn't mean it. My teacher on my planet is teaching me your native tongue so I can speak to you in it.  
  
You future feva,  
  
Myto Yamcha."  
  
"What an asshole for calling me stupid." Bulma took the letter and tour it to tiny pieces.  
  
"I don't think the teacher knows how to speak it either. It was funny though. "I am so gay right now." I do believe he is." Laughing hard, 17 was not able to stand very long. He grabbed the side of the door and laughed harder. Tears could be seen coming down his cheek.  
  
Bulma looked at 17 and smiled. "I do hope he realizes kyo means gay, and Myto means lady." Laughing softly Bulma through the letter away.  
  
Getting up from the ground, the black haired man wiped the tears from his eyes and cheek. "Now if only I can see his say that in person, I would truly die from laughing so hard. It's time to get you to the dinning room. Your father and mother are waiting for you." Taking Bulma by the hand, he shut her door and led her down the hall way.  
  
Many pictures and scrolls alined the walls. Most of Kings and Queens of the past. Bulma's favorite was of her great, great, great, great grandmother Lenne when she was only 19. Her sparking eyes reminded her of her own. Lenne was also known for her beauty and voice. Her and her husband, Shuyin, both died in war about 500 years ago. Bulma pasted the picture and smiled. Her blue hair came from her fathers side while Shuyin's and Lenne's child Tidus had blonde hair gone on to her mother.  
  
Walking a little further into the wide hall way, 17 made Bulma stop. "Ya know, brat, I am gonna miss ya while your gone."  
  
"What do you mean? Aren't you coming with me to Planet Vegeta?" Bulma looked into you blue eyes and saw sadness.  
  
"No. My term is up. I am going home tomorrow, to my wife and kids. You won't need me. I have already stayed 2 years to long." 17 hugged his princess.  
  
"But, I want you to stay. I need you to protect me." Tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I have a family to go home to, Princess. I can not stay with you forever. I have to leave anyway, brat. Your going to be married some day and you husband will protect you always." 17 wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I know. I always thought you would stay with me forever. Well since I leave after I eat, I guess this is good bye." Bulma hugged 17 tight before letting go of him.  
  
"Don't worry. I will always be there for you, just not in the personal guard way." The 26 year old let go of the princess and smiled. "Don't worry brat, you'll have plenty to keep you busy when you marry and have brats of your known." Putting a hand on her head and nodding, 17 began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Hey. Don't call me brat. Good bye." Waving gently as he disappeared, Bulma smiled. He was right. Taking her hand down and putting it on the door handle, she pushed down and opened the door.  
  
Looking up from his spot, King Brief's smiled. "I never thought you would get here. Did 17 tell you already?" The king sat down and looked at his wife.  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled. "Yes, he told me he was leaving. We said goodbye before I came in here." Walking over to the table Bulma sat on the King's left side while the Queen sat on his right. "He said he had family to get home to."  
  
"I am so sorry, Bulma, but 17 over stayed your guard for two years now and he just wanted to get home to his family. Please understand my dear." The queen's blue eyes shined happily.  
  
"I do. He has a family to get too." Bulma looked at her father. "When am I to leave?"  
  
"After you eat. They are preparing the ship right now. We are using extra precautions by sending more elite forces with you. Those ship will leave 20 minutes after yours. I talked to King Vegeta and he said well his daughter, Dita, said they can't wait to see you. Princess Dita is really looking forward to hear you sing, my daughter." The king smiled.  
  
'Some things not right here. They are way to happy.' The blue haired princess looked from her mother to her father. 'Some thing is defiantly up.' "Well, I have got a new song that I just finished today. I think Dita will love it."  
  
The king smiled softly. "I am sure all the Sayians will love it when you sing it at the ball." Taking a sip of his wine and king laughed. 'I knew that would get her mad.'  
  
"Fryd? I got to sing in front of them?" Her face was consumed in anger.  
  
"Why yes, I told King Vegeta that you will give the elite, royal, and noble Sayians a grand performance. He told me he can't wait."  
  
"But I don't want to." Bulma yelled in anger.  
  
"Calm down dear. It will be alright." Her mother said in a comforting voice. Just then the servants came in carrying trays of food and goblets of orange juice. The conversation at the breakfast table stopped and they ate peacefully.  
  
: : : : : Airship Getting ready to Leave: : : : :  
  
Bulma stood behind the open door and watched as her parents waved her good bye and it closed. Slowly the door closed with the young princess on it. Sighing she turned around and headed to her room.

Moments after two medium size battle ships followed to protect the princess.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Deep Space: : : : : : : : : : : :

"Commander there are two medium royla battle ships following the royla carrier. What should we do?" A young elite solider asked.

"I want beam cannons to target the two following ships and one cannon to traget the control room on the carrier." Commander Zarbon said as he drank the rubby red wine.

"Yes sir." Runinng over to the control panel, the man gave the orders to the two waiting battle airships. "Sir any time you are ready."

"Good." Smiling evily as the carrier and battle ships came into view, Zarbon screamed. "FIRE."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

What's going to happen? Will Zarbon get Princess Bulma or will the airship miss and blow up the carrier?

REVIWE PLEASE.


End file.
